High-pressure pumps having reciprocating elements such as plungers or pistons are commonly employed in oil and gas production fields for operations such as drilling and well servicing. For instance, one or more reciprocating pumps may be employed to pump fluids into a wellbore in conjunction with activities including fracturing, acidizing, remediation, cementing, and other stimulation or servicing activities. Due to the harsh conditions associated with such activities, many considerations are generally taken into account when designing a pump for use in oil and gas operations. One design consideration may concern fatigue strength, as reciprocating pumps used in wellbore operations, for example, often encounter high cyclical pressures that can render pump components susceptible to fatigue failure.
Many reciprocating pumps are configured with a “T-type” or “X-type” fluid or liquid end in which one or more cross-bores defining flow paths intersect a pump cylinder disposed on the high-pressure side of pumps. T- and X-type fluid ends may be structurally composed using thicker walled, thus heavier, and high-strength materials to avoid fatigue issues, as intersecting T- or X-bores can create stress concentrations that increase the potential of fatigue failure. While such designs and compositions may improve structure strength, the resulting weight and bulk of the fluid end is typically unfavorable. For instance, heavier and/or larger fluid ends may still demand frequent maintenance and/or repairs over their lifespan, and therefore, impose increased costs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fluid end that is strong, durable, and relatively lightweight, while also being capable of enduring harsh environments associated with the processing of fluids in high-pressure applications.